Fool Me Twice
by CrazyAly246
Summary: This is a sequel to "The Groove." Damon gets tricked yet again by Devin! Except this time it's gone too far! Damon finds himself in Devin's bed in an embrace, and can't believe he allowed his gay friend to seduce him! How did Damon get tricked into bed? Find out! (This is just a fun story. You can read it w/o reading The Groove first, but you'll be a bit out of context.


Morning. Damon gradually woke from his sleep while keeping his eyes closed. He was lying on his left side and was about to stretch when he noticed his head was lying on someone's chest. Keeping his eyes shut, Damon reached his right hand up to playfully squeeze a breast, but there was nothing to grab except a tiny nipple and a flat, hard boob.

Odd.

Either this woman was flat chested, or Damon has lost his mind and slept with a man. Damon thought of reaching his hand down to the crotch to determine that this was a woman. He slowly started reaching his hand down in hopes of finding some nice wet lips greeting his fingers, but then he stopped. He had a sudden fear of what he might find instead, and didn't want to risk a possible discovery.

Damon slowly opened his eyes to finally discover who, or what, he was lying on. First he noticed the nice, smooth skin with no chest hair on it. So far so good. At the corner of his eye, Damon noticed long hair draping over the bodies left shoulder. Another good sign. But then, Damon looked down at the stomach and noticed a six pack.

"Nice to see you're awake, my dear Damon. Did you sleep well darling?"

No! It couldn't possibly be! At first Damon was completely shocked, but it soon passed and turned to anger. He bolted out of the bed, leaving his bare back to slam against the wall on his side of the bed. Surprisingly he didn't leave a dent in the wall. His veins under his eyes were now visible, his eyes turned red and his fangs were ready to kill this bastard!

"I'm so sorry Damon, did I do something to frighten you?" Devin lay on the bed, naked as a new born baby. Pure white sheets just barely covered his groin area, thank God. Damon sure didn't want to see _that_. He was partly sitting up, but still partly lying on the bed with his shoulders and head pressed against the headboard. Devin looked at Damon with concern on his face, but a smile was just under the surface.

"You son of a bitch! I could kill you right now!" Damon's face was still angry with blood shot eyes and displayed fangs. He was just as naked as Devin but didn't seem to realize it.

Devin let out a sigh and said, "Well, if you're going to kill me, at least I finally got into your pants." Devin remained in his position on the bed and changed his facial expression from concern to despair.

"How could you?! Did you put vervain in my drink or inject me with it somehow?" Damon was still very livid about the situation. His hands were balled into fists and he was still glaring at Devin. At least his fangs, evil eyes and veins had receded.

"Oh please, Damon. Do you think I would do such a thing to you? I am a little hurt that you would think that." Devin moved his right hand over his heart and looked at Damon with a pained expression.

Damon didn't care how hurt the bastard _looked_, he really wanted to _physically_ hurt him! Tearing off his arm would do the trick….or maybe ripping off his balls would be more painful…A smile crossed Damon's lips as an evil glare stared at Devin. Damon was _this_ close to making his thoughts come true.

"Oh come on, Damon. Was last night really so bad? I never forced you to do anything, so you willingly fell under my charm. You moaned like a virgin, it was the cutest thing." Now Devin was lying on his right side with his right arm bent so that his hand was supporting his head. It looked as if Devin was posing for a photo-shoot for a porn company. If Damon wasn't so angry and if Devin was a woman, he would have been turned on. Devin flashed a playful smile at Damon as he said that last sentence and had a seductive look in his eyes.

Damon was too scared to think back on the memories of the night. Unfortunately for him though, his mind started having flashbacks of the previous night against his own will.

* * *

Devin and Damon were at a night club partying the night away. After quite a few bourbons, Damon was cutting loose and dancing with the crowd. He was flirting with the young ladies and sampling their blood when he noticed Devin dancing nearby.

Damon looked over at his friend and watched as he danced. He sure had some moves on him! The way his hips and legs moved was just phenomenal! Devin had both the sexy, seductive moves as a woman and the charm and strength of a man. It was incredible! Living a long life as a vampire has sure given Devin time to develop this graceful way of moving. Devin was dancing with a bunch of girls who were rubbing up against him. Although Devin was gay, he enjoyed women as well and playfully flirted with them. Of course, Devin just had to feel up some of the guys as he swayed his hips in a seductive manner.

Devin's dance moves were so sexy that Damon was actually turned on. One moment Damon was holding the waist of an attractive young girl, rubbing his hips against her skirt-covered booty, and the next he found himself in Devin's arms. At the time Damon didn't find it awkward. Maybe the bourbon was influencing Damon's actions, or maybe he actually had a gay side of him. Whatever the case, the two vampires found themselves back at Devin's place.

Their lips were locked together as they stood in Devin's giant bedroom. Devin was the one in charge as they both started to undress each other. First Devin ripped open Damon's black shirt where the buttons connected and felt the hard six pack underneath. As they were making out, Devin unbuttoned Damon's jeans and started taking off his own clothes. Once his clothes were off he started kissing Damon's chest, working slowly down to the belly button. Damon moaned in pleasure and put his right hand on Devin's head to keep his balance. Being intimate with a woman was one thing, but this was a completely different experience. It was so erotic and foreign! Damon's body was full of lust and ecstasy.

Devin tugged off Damon's underwear and started kissing his member and testicles. Being Damon's first time, Devin didn't want it to move too fast. Damon gave out a low throaty moan in pleasure. They were like this for a few brief moments when Devin stood up and pushed Damon backwards onto the bed. After that the rest of the night is a blur of kisses, moaning and sweat.

* * *

Damon's flashback of the previous night was more haunting than anything! Out of the giant blur, Damon faintly remembers willingly rubbing his fangs playfully down Devin's stomach and finally – no. It was too much!

Devin was off the bed and pouring two glasses of blood. He had a small kitchen in his bedroom with a fridge and a long, marble island. How handy. Instead of going to a completely different room to quench the thirst, Devin just had to move a few feet. Smart bastard.

"Come on Damon. You willingly participated in last night's events." Devin's words were serious as he drank some blood down.

As angry as Damon was, he had to admit to himself that it was a pretty amazing night. He would never admit it to Devin though.

Devin walked towards Damon with a glass of blood in his hand.

"Here Damon, drink some blood." Damon took the glass from Devin and drank it with delight. He didn't realize how thirsty he was with the anger overwhelming him.

"There, that's better. Now, if you want to try and make another memory with me, I am more than willing to participate." Devin had a playful smile on his face while he waited for Damon's answer.

Damon was quiet for a moment, but as he watched Devin walk back towards the bed, he remembered those sexy hips of his. His friend even _walked_ sexy. Damn! It didn't seem to matter how he moved, Devin just had a seductive way of moving his body.

"Ah, what the hell. I did it once, what's the harm in one more time." With that, Damon tackled Devin onto the bed and had another Adult rated night.

* * *

"NO!" Damon woke with a start. His body was sweaty and he was breathing heavily. What a horrible dream! A horrible, _horrible_ dream! Damon was in a bed, but it wasn't his.

Oh no! The dream couldn't have been true! No! Damon was still breathing hard when he heard someone snickering nearby.

Devin was sitting in a chair that was facing the bed and he was laughing so hard. He had a white robe on and looked as if he recently showered. He had a hand over his mouth in order to contain himself, but it was no use.

"What the hell is so funny? Devin, what the fuck did you do?!" Damon rushed out of bed, picked up his friend by the neck and threw him against the wall beside the bed.

"Don't test me, Devin. I am not in the mood for games!" Damon quickly put on underwear and a pair of jeans and watched Devin get up from behind the side of the bed. He was still laughing, and now tears were coming out of his eyes because he was laughing too hard. Out of anger, Damon grabbed Devin and threw him again against the wall near the chair he was sitting in before. He wanted his bastard of a friend to stop laughing and tell him what is going on!

"Okay, okay, easy Damon. You are too easy to tease, you know that?" Devin got up and brushed himself off as if he wasn't just thrown by an angry vampire.

"Your dreams are too easy to manipulate, Damon. I knew you'd be angry, but it sure was fun making up that scenario. I know _I _sure enjoyed it." Devin was retying his robe after straightening it. Being thrown really messed it up and twisted it.

"Ugh, Damon! I am going to kill you! There is a rip in my robe!" Devin tisked and pointed his finger at Damon, though it seemed to go unnoticed by the angry vampire.

"You just manipulated my dream? So none of that really happened?" Damon was still angry but it was slowly receding.

"No, of course it didn't happen. No matter how hard I try you always resist my charm." Devin sighed as he said,"A gay man can only dream, though, can't I?"

Damon was so relieved that his dream was only manipulated. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if he ever actually had sex with a guy. He respected gay people and enjoyed Devin's company (most of the time), but he just wasn't that kind of person. He preferred a woman's body and the beautiful lips that were between her thighs. A woman's breasts are also more fun to play with.

"So you tricked me again, you bastard. I am going to get you back, so be prepared." Damon couldn't believe that he was tricked _again_ by Devin! The damn bastard!

"Well, I await the day you finally get me back, my dear Damon. I've tricked you three times and not once have you pulled the wool over my eyes. Your threats are only hot air, and nothing else. But I enjoy tricking _you_." Damon wanted to rip off his friends smug smile.

"We'll see about that." With that, Damon grinned and tackled Devin to the ground and wrestled with him. Damon's really going to have to be careful. Who knows what trick Devin will pull next time.


End file.
